Spyro
Spyro is a character in VGASI, He has been around since the first episode of the series and even got 2nd place in Season 1. He is very determined to have his way, however is quick to get disheartened when things start going bad. He also has a tendency to get a little bit arrogant, usually leading to his downfall. Video Game All-Stars Island In Pizza Pros, Pizza Schmoes he helps Ness make pizzas for his team, but ends up using toppings that Banjo does not like, as well as burning a couple, which ended in Team Beta losing the first challenge. Despite his mistakes, he was safe. During Key to the Million Dollars, he continuously attempts to grab keys to win, but ended up getting attacked by sharks, not helped by his bad luck with grabbing keys. He generally has bad luck with getting injured in challenges, as in Treasure Trouble he gets attacked by the T-Rex and breaks his lantern after falling into a pitfall trap, getting lost for most of the challenge, and in Lucky Duckies, he picks the wrong button after teasing Alph, making it to the top four in the challenge beforehand. His bad luck hits rock bottom in 3 Idiots and a Wise Ninja, where he is the first among the contestants to fall, however things turn around after he helps his team win the tiebreaker, winning immunity to the Final 5, as well as getting to choose one member of Team Alpha to be eliminated. His team loses in The Wise Ninja Kills the 3 Idiots because of several twists, despite their best efforts. After being forced to vote off one of his best friends, he feels a little defeatist about his teams chances. Nevertheless, he works together with Falco in A Kick in the Paintballs to eventually score another victory, entering the merge. Once in the merge, he gets rather overconfident by You Dare Question Me?, not participating in the quiz as he was already guaranteed immunity. His confidence is quickly knocked down after Banjo starts hunting the contestants down, as he cowers hiding in a crate until he is found. He is given one of the four places in the finale as he managed to evade capture for an impressive amount of time. The finale, The Wheel of Winning, was some of his best performance at first, as he is first to complete his tortures and move on to the second part. He is reluctantly willing to sacrifice Falco to make it to the final two. In the final race against King K. Rool, he manages to stay in front for most of the time due to his natural agility, however this causes him to get overconfident again. He accidentally glides into a wall, damaging his legs temporarily and causing him to lose out on the prize money. Video Game All-Stars World Tour When he came back in Rainbow Road Rage for the $1,000,000 cash award, he wasn't really sure what any of the item in the item blocks did, bumped against other people, got into first and got blown up by blue shells. Technically, he is the co-captain of Team Delta due to him mainly being the only one participating in his team. During A T-Serious Problem is where his fear truly shown. He was whispering to himself out loudly, crawling in a circle hiding under pillows, and screaming very high-pitched while being chased by the zombies. At the end he became stiff, and couldn't move. The same thing happened with Superman when he broke all of his bones in the same episode. He becomes furious during Bearing the Sharp Turns due to his fire being put out from a snowball and none of his team being there. Due to this, trouble and bad luck happens to him. He has no brakes, tumbles into a tunnel however gets out, acts very much as a showoff, gets crushed by a avalanche, and more. However, at the end he ties with Thomas Rush. He's more determined and brave in Red Dead Debtors, As shown in the start, he doesn't know what a horse is. Although he did manage to get on it, he doesn't know where the money is and how to find it. He points the horse to a direction, and the horse crashes into the wall. During the challenge, you are meant to buy beer. Spyro says that he is underaged and not ready to drink beer yet, leading Superman to make fun of him. However, he doesn't notice this. He picks up a few gems, but it is worth nothing. He finds some money and collects it, and becomes rich temporarily. Later, he tries to rob a bank but just embarrasses himself. However, he does succeed stealing money from the bank, leading him to make $61.61, Spyro then wondered how to convert it and asked if how that's how currency works but he was left answerless. Due to him losing, he robs another bank. Meanwhile on in the challenge, he finds a slip; but this is revealed to be fake. After, he finds yet another one and asks if it's real. Luckily; it was real, earning him the prize of Secret Snooper. During Mario being used as a sex doll for women, Spyro is amazed at how Team Omega is taking the lead. He wonders if he could rob another bank, but decides that it's just a waste of time. After seeing Team Gamma winning, he downs himself and says that he's going to lose. Seeing Kirby's horse gulping down Kirby's $80,000 loonies, he starts to wonder where his horse is. Then, Spyro found a $100,000,000,000 american bill on the ground. Spyro decided to grab it and keep it for future use. And then, he finds his horse who runs him over, and over, and over. At the end; he gets surprised at the challenge being rigged, being that everybody collected the same amount. He is rather excited to go to the Dragon Realms in A Crock and an Ice Place, as he was feeling a little homesick. During the challenge, he helped the wildcard, King K. Rool, to the point of throwing the final part of the challenge to allow him to return to the game. However, he was rather upset when he found out that they would not go back to being on the same team. As the merge begins, things take a turn for the worse. In 4 Idiots and a Horse he runs off the mountain and gets trampled by a ton of horses, however still somehow manages to win immunity despite passing out. He votes for Ness, despite their friendship, but feels bad shortly after. Things only keep going down in See Sectoring Plants, where his duo places last in the challenge because of his poor management of the group, making him question his skills. He continues to feel bad in F-ZERO Skill, All Luck, and has relatively bad luck, driving off of the course and injuring himself. Despite this, he wins due the final lap being called right before he crossed the line. In Kirby's Death Land, he tries hiding in a house, but his muttering to himself gets him caught third. He begins to grow nervous of the increasing number of votes for him at elimination. In Cardiac Failure & Carpets, he is the first contestant to lose his carpet, as it flies away when he steps off to get a camel. He is barely safe at elimination, which greatly concerns him. He is one of the last two to be safe in Acidic Anklebreaking Antics, and almost gives up his place in the game to save Falco before it's announced that the challenge was non-elimination. His close shaves give him a new perspective on the game, as he becomes determined to win at any cost. This doesn't come into effect immediately as directly prior to Shin-Raking in the Moola!, he drinks a lot of Pepsi at the Easter party, giving him a caffeine buzz. Due to this, he gets nervous when the challenge is announced to require stealth. He teams up with Mario, but they get separated due to his short attention span. When Banjo is captured by soldiers, he reluctantly reminds everyone else that there's no prize money if they just leave him. In his attempts for a rescue mission, he charges into several walls accidentally, breaking them. He eventually heads towards the guards, using the fake identity of an inspector named "Roberto Notfakename", which despite all logic somehow works, and he is allowed into the prison, where he finds Banjo, promptly reminding him of how they don't like each other. When Falco is taken by guards, Spyro is reluctant to get involved, at first saying he'll wait by Banjo's cell. He gets his courage together and gets everyone's attention, saying he'll buy the guards Pepsi, adding that he'll put it all on Banjo's tab as a small revenge plot. Once again, his quickly made plan unexpectedly works, and the final six rescue Banjo. He charges to the chopper, hoping to win immunity, but upon losing he gets nervous, resorting to voting for his reptilian friend, King K. Rool, to save himself, which he immediately feels bad for. He has a bad time in Surgically Sucking Lives Out of Suckers, as there's one clear issue; he didn't know what a surgeon was beforehand. Coupled with his young age and lack of fully opposable thumbs, he has trouble grasping any of the tools. He talks himself into attempting heart surgery, despite being sickened by all of the blood. Just when things start to look good for him, he trips over and injects himself with a green syringe, causing him to hallucinate and go numb. Because of his many drawbacks, he places last in the challenge, incurring a penalty. He is terrified to spin the wheel, to the point of pleading Banjo not to bring him any pain. He ends up with a device strapped to his leg, which would remove blood, making him feel woozy. He expects his many losses in challenges to catch up with him, so he votes for Mario. Much to his surprise, he is safe, although when Mario ends up being eliminated, he feels really bad. He questions if he's really become so desperate for the million that he would eliminate two of his best friends back to back. In 3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths, he assists K. Rool in the Woodfall Temple, and the pair manage to get the Banjo Rupee, allowing K. Rool to return to the game. He begins to get the benefits of his secret slip, as he skips the first of the three trials. His repeated bad luck in the Goron Trial sends him back into last place though, and he worries about elimination, apologising to K. Rool when he votes him off again. His advantages continue in Hail to the Kirby, as he only needs to take one base instead of two. The advantage is so helpful that not even he could mess it up, and he finally wins immunity. He is teamed up with Mario in A Harder Kick in the Paintballs, however the duo lose to Captain Falcon and Falco, and in a vote between the two, he is eliminated. He wishes everyone luck, but his goodbye is cut short when Banjo pushes him out of the plane. Video Game All-Stars In Space He is placed on Team Cosmic Commanders, and is pretty happy to have a team of good players, compared to his misadventures on Team Delta. He gets on well with most of the new contestants, and in Mercury Madness he takes out Viggo and Sonic, winning the first part of the challenge for his team. He helps in the second part as well, however a lot of his guesses are far off. He observes the other team's elimination ceremony, and is crushed when King K. Rool is the first to be voted off. He mostly over this when they win the next challenge in Joker and the 300 Spooky Monsters, thanks to his plan of splitting up to have a guaranteed chance of finding the point that Banjo is at. Due to blaming Sora for K. Rool's elimination, he is glad to see him get voted out. He begins to feel bad for Mario during the next challenge, as he notices his friend was the only one doing anything for his team sometimes, a feeling which he knew all too well. When faced with passing the bombs around, Spyro grows nervous as he doesn't want to get blown up. This is shown when he passes the bomb away from him immediately. He is cheated out of the challenge when Banjo tricks his team with a bomb that has an extra half on it's counter. Upon seeing the Star Strikers lose a third time, he gives in, and tells Banjo that he would like to swap. Kirby offers to as well, and Banjo accepts, moving the two onto the other team. Spyro says his goodbyes to the Cosmic Commanders, wishing them luck. With a new team, he spends some time catching up with old friends, and meeting new ones. He guesses a few of the pictures correctly in Netting In The Win, and expresses his dislike for Kazooie when she captures the cast, doing anything he can to try and escape. It doesn't work, and she almost forces the team to vote despite winning, which is prevented due to Captain Falcon accidentally making his team vote again. Spyro continues to detest Kazooie throughout the next challenge, which leads to her arranging for him to get killed via leaving him stranded with a zombie Joker, who shoots him several times. At elimination, he is set on voting out Daniel Fortesque, but when he is revealed to be in the bottom two, he is confused. Luigi makes an offhand comment on how he hopes Spyro is eliminated, which angers him, as he feels he never did anything wrong to warrant a vote. Their argument gets physical, prompting Hiro and Lucina to step in from the other team to break it up. Spyro coldly remarks that he doesn't want to talk to anyone, and locks himself in the closet until the next challenge. Despite his tantrum, he still makes it to the merge, and even tries making up with Luigi, which works for a while. In Twinkies, Twonkies, Twonkos, he loses his Twonkie not too far into the challenge, and then starts craving Twinkies. When the contestants are told to fight the Twonkos, he gets fired up, as he wanted to get some action. He takes one of them out, and although he isn't immune, he enters the elimination ceremony without any concerns. Things don't get easier for him, as it's revealed that along with Luigi, Lucina had also decided to vote for him, putting him in a tie for the most votes. In the re-vote, he is safe, and although he is apologetic to Luigi when he's eliminated, he remarks that it is mostly his own fault. Upon reaching the final nine, Spyro begins to become determined to overcome the odds and win. When the next challenge is revealed to be a kart race along the lines of Rainbow Road Rage, he sees this as a physical representation that he is supposed to get redemption for his two previous losses. He races well, surviving to the final two and winning immunity. When told to eliminate someone, he reluctantly chooses Falco, as although they are friends, he recognises that he won the prior season. When Hiro Akiba is eliminated right after, he is sad to see another one of his friends leave. He is very wary of his opponents in 3 Legged Idiot Race, as he thinks he can't trust many of them. When he's given a torture, jumping fifty feet into a pool filled with hungry piranhas and grabbing a key, he takes it, much to other people's surprise. He distracts the piranhas with a baguette, and gets the key without much issue, winning a point. When faced with the obstacle course, he is the last one to get the keys, but it doesn't matter to him, as upon seeing the disgusting foods, he decides to keep his dignity intact, and drops out of the challenge, hoping that his friends choose not to eliminate him. When Mario chooses someone to be safe, he is picked to decide who to eliminate. He decides on Lucina, as he knows she was targeting him. Spyro enters the finale feeling like it is undeserved, but says he'll take it anyway. In the finale, he plays his best, determined to finally take first place, however it is not written, as when he loses the trivia challenge, Kirby decides to eliminate him. Spyro is crestfallen, but states he was done with the show after three seasons of torture. He calls Banjo a twink, says his farewells to everyone else, telling them to keep in touch, and he glides back to the Dragon Realms. Upon his return to the Dragon Realms, Moneybags expresses interest in his winnings, saying that he would like to check out the foreign currency. Spyro, with good faith, agrees to this, however his money is never returned to him. When he realises this, he tries to prank call Banjo to lighten his mood, however is identified immediately, and offered a job as an intern for the next season.Category:Animals Category:1990's